Spring and Winter
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Spring was always a lovely time of year, so diffrent from winter, but both beautiful. One gives life and the other takes it away.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear reader! This is my first Fanfic and althou english is not my home languge I do hope it is okay. Please enjoy this story and let me know your thoughts. I will leave you to it!

* * *

Chapter 1

I look up at the beautiful castle of Arendalle. My family had just moved here from Corona and I was detriment to work in the castle, be it a maid, and cook, gardener, guard, anything will do. _I just want to see the Princess and Queen._ I think to myself and enter the big doors to the court yard. _Wow this garden is beautiful!_ My mind screams. A man walks to me and I compose myself. "You must be Miss Arengard?" He asks and I nod. "Yes, that's me, you must be Kai?" I ask. He chuckles and nods. "That's right Miss Arengard. Did you have a job in mind?" He asked with a kind smile. "I was thinking a gardener? This garden is so beautiful, I'm sure I can add more beauty to it," I say bashfully and he seems pleased. "We have been thinking to get another gardener, it is hard work keeping it up," he says and we discus arrangements.

Now I am living in a small room just outside the garden that is housed for the gardeners and maids. I was so excited to work in the garden I had woken up before dawn. I checked myself in the mirror. Arendalle could get really hot in summer and they were in the middle of it now. I wore shorts and a sleeveless top. I didn't put in shoes because it was a garden! I wanted to feel the grass and sand between my toes! I know it's not lady like to show ankles, but I don't care. It also wasn't lady like to have your hair short like a man's, yet here I am. Only thing to give away my gender were my breasts, otherwise I was built like a boy, despite being 20. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited for clock to strike 8. As soon as I heard the ding-dong I exited my room and started on the roses.

It was midday and I was drenched in sweat. I wipe my brow as I look at the last bag of fertilizer I had carried to the flower bedding near the fountain. My muscles tightened and glinted in the sunlight as I stretched. After hearing and feeling that satisfying pop my joints made I relax and smile. Resting my hands on my hips I look up at the castle. It sure was lovely. I stopped near the right wing of the castle as I caught a flash of white. Squinting I bring up one hand to cover my eyes to block out the sun. My eyes widen and mouth drops as I notice it's the Queen. She sees me looking, well, gaping, at her and soon she's gone from the window.

 _She is beautiful._

 _She's a beautiful creature._

I smile to myself and continue working on the garden. I might be weird and crazy, but I like to talk to the flowers as I water them. Studies have shown that plants that are talked to grow faster than those that aren't. I chuckle to myself. What a loud of crap. It's the extra carbon dioxide that makes them grow faster. Then again, I'm just a peasant that can only read and write I have no education. I did have a glorious garden when we were still in Corona.

"Miss Arengard?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a small voice behind me. I turned to look at a maid. "Sorry for scaring you," she chuckles and I smile. "No worries, can I help you?" I ask her as I wipe my dirty hands over my pants. "Would you like a beverage? It is tea time," she says and I notice the glasses of water she's holding on a silver platter. I smile and take a tall cold glass. "Thank you ma'am," I say and down the delicious water before putting it back on the tray. She chuckles again and starts walking to the other 3 gardeners. "My pleaser cutie," she whispers and I blush. I quickly get back to work glancing up at the castle window now and then.

I dropped onto my bed, exhausted. I didn't even have the energy to take a bath. My muscles hurt and I had a nasty tan. The tan was useless though, it will be gone by first light. I could never sport sun-kissed skin like others. I've been teased about it so often, been called a vampire and such. I'd always scoff when they said that and promptly reminded them that vampire catch fire in sunlight. They would get flushed and I'd end up with a bruised shin or shoulder. It has been a week of none stop gardening. These people had no clue how to take care of a garden properly. All they did was water them I'm sure. I had fertilized all the beddings and trimmed the hedges. I even put up some wooden planks so trees could grow straight. I even went the extra mile and added water lilies to the pond. The ducks seemed to like that and the fish's. I had done all this work and only our caterer seemed to complement me about my work. The others just glare at me for up staging them. With a groan I force myself up and ready a bath. The warm water was nice and relaxing to my muscles. I finished my bath and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dears! So the second Chappy is up and I'd just like to point out that I have the first half of the story already written so a few chapters will stay as is before I will actually listen to suggestions, but feel free to make some!**

 **I aim to please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing I did this morning was water all my flowers, cooing at how pretty they were growing. I was checking on the water lilies when I heard someone clear there throat behind me.

I jumped and yelped almost stumbling into the pond. I closed my eyes and waited for the water to envelope me, but instead I felt cool fingers grasp my wrist. I opened my eyes to see none other than the Queen standing there with a frightened expression on her face. I quickly dropped to one knee and held a closed fist over my chest as I bowed my head.

"Your majesty, thank you so much for catching me, I would have surely been drenched if not for you my queen," I breath out and I hear a chuckle.

I look up to see her cover her mouth with her one hand. I gasp at her beauty. The sun making her hair glow, making individual platinum blond strands invisible. Her eyes a kind icy blue, she reminded me of winter.

"You may stand gardener," she says in the most mind numbing husky voice I've ever heard.

My knees feel weak as I stand.

 _Be still my heart._

"To what do I owe your majesties pleasant visit?" I ask her with a smile, willing myself not to blush. She smiles and looks around.

"I like what you've done to the gardens Miss Arengard," she says and I lose my hold on my body and a blush creeps up my neck till the top of my head. "Thank you my queen, I only do what I love," I say wiping my hands on my pants

I was just so nervous being in the presents of the royal. While she was looking around with a small smile on her beautiful lips...damn it! Any way I moved to the side and snipped off a single rose. As I was removing the thorns the queen turned her gaze back to me. With the thorns now removed I presented the purple rose to a bemused queen.

"Thank you gardener," she smiled as she took it.

"Each flower and their colour means something. The purple rose means enchantment my queen," I smiled and she sniffed the delicate flower.

I resisted sighing like a love struck fool. If only she knew it meant love at first sight as well. My mood dampens. A queen will never fall for a mere gardener...less a woman. I got brought back by the worried voice of the queen.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I gave a slight half smile.

"I'm fine my queen, no need to worry," I reassured her, but she looked sceptical.

"Is there a particular flower you would like planted my queen?" I asked to distract the both of us. She shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to come say thank you for the wonderful work you've done," she smiles.

"Thank you my queen, it is an honour to be tending to the royal garden," I smiled with a bow. Then we parted ways. I shyly watched her walk away while she sniffed and smiled fondly at the rose. I groaned as I could feel myself fall head over heels for the elegant Queen of Arendale.

* * *

"Miss Arengard a word please?" I turned to look at Kai.

"Yes mister Kai?" I asked with a warm smile. The man was always so kind.

"The Queen requests a bouquet of flowers for the lunch table," he said friendly. I nodded and grabbed my pliers.

"Any specific preferences?" I asked.

"She said for you to choose this time, there are no other people besides the Queen and Princess having luncheon," he said and I started on a few roses. This was the first time I was allowed to choose them myself. I was determined to do a good job. Within 10 minutes I had a beautiful bunch of roses. I had put in yellow with red tips, they meant friendship -meant for the princess- and falling in love -meant for the queen- I also put on orange ones that meant desire -queen- and enthusiasm -princess- the bunch made it almost look like fire. It has been well over a month since I saw the queen and my feelings were just as strong as back then.

I was hopeless. Kai took the flowers for their table and I continued with my work. I was going to try and snip a horse from this unruly hedge. I swear, am I the only gardener here?! Damn well feels like it. Soon it will be winter and I won't be needed, then I could go see my family. I'd get to see my sisters and ma and pa. I chuckle. They'd probably ask why I still haven't found someone and ask a hundred questions about the queen and princess. I miss my family. I could tell them how beautiful and kind the royal sisters are. How the princess was so friendly and full of life. How respectful and reserved the queen is. I would just have to hold my tongue in over explaining the queen's beauty. Heaven forbid they find out my hopeless crush on the lovely queen. They would tease me to no end.

"Oh hi miss Arengard!" I yelp and jump on the spot, snipping the horses ear off. Damn it...it was just getting shape. I turned to a surprised princess who was covering her mouth with her delicate hands.

"I'm terribly sorry," she apologises and I shake my head.

"No need to fret Anna," I smile. She had made it clear that I call her by name when not in the presence of other royals or the council. She relaxes.

"I wanted to say thanks for the flowers, they looked like fire!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"I was going for that seeing as its becoming fall soon," I say with a smile as I climb down from the step ladder.

"H...how did the queen find it? D...did she like it?" I asked nervously. The princess narrowed her eyes slightly and tilted her head.

"She looked like she liked it. She was awestruck at first like we usually are when seeing one of your creations, then she pulled out a small hand book and flipped through it, taking a look at the flowers in between," she said with a smirk playing at her lips.

"R...really?" I asked with a gulp.

"Mhm then she got a slight blush and a smile she could hardly contain. Each time her eyes fell on the flowers she smiled like mad and covered her eyes," she giggled. I blushed slightly and bit my lip to stop myself from grinning.

"Oh ok...I'm glad she likes it," I breath out running a hand through my short hair. The princess says nothing and I let out a blissful sigh.

"Really? I wasn't sure if she'd like them, I really want to impress her Anna," I sounded like a love bitten moron trying to spill my heart out like a teenager. The princess giggled before resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Keep doing what you think works...if it's meant to be it will be," she said then we turned to the side at someone calling her.

"That's Kristoff, I'll see you around," I nodded and waved as she walked away.

I think I'll keep that in mind.

I'm just glad the queen liked them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my dearies! The next part is here for all your lovely eyes! Enjoy!**

* * *

"The queen requested a bath when she returns, so have it ready for when she arrives," I heard Gerda tell a couple of servants as I was replacing the old flowers with new ones.

A bath, hm? Nothing more soothing then rosewater. I chuckle to myself before going to the red roses and taking a few rose buds. I wait for the servants to leave the bathing room and sneak in. Steam is rolling off of the water and I can feel myself begin to sweat. Placing the rose buds in the water I make sure the smell fuses with the water and steam. Smiling I make my way back to my room. I round the corner just as the queen rounds hers to the bath. I hope she likes it and that it will relax her.

A queen needs all the relaxation she can get. Back in my own room I take own bath. I can just imagine how relaxed the rosewater will make her. Not to mention she would smell like roses for a day or two. I smile and then go to sleep an hour or so later.

* * *

I watched as the first leave of fall flutter down to the ground. Now I'll only have a month before I can go visit my family. I was sitting under that very tree that was beginning to turn. The transition from summer to winter was always so beautiful yet tragic. Suddenly the smell of roses hit me full force.

I turned my head to look at the queen...sitting next to me on the ground... **what the hell?!**

"Morning gardener," she greeted with a smile, but she wasn't looking at me.

"M-morning my queen," I stammered.

"You smell sweet your majesty," I added. She turned her head to me with a delicate smile.

"Thanks to the rose buds you placed into my bath tub, I know that was you gardener, who else would remove roses that carefully?" I blushed.

"I just thought you could use the relaxation properties my queen," I breathed.

"And I thank you for that. I haven't felt this relaxed in ages," she said as she stretched then giggled.

"I'm glad it worked then my queen," I said nodding my head.

"But why red roses?" She asked as she looked at me with those same narrowed eyes as the princess.

"B...because um...the red roses a...are more fragrant than the others a...and they fit in with...the ambiance of c...candles," I stammered out turning redder by every stutter. The queen giggled.

"Relax gardener it was an innocent question," she smiled and I tried to relax. I really did, but having the queen this close was making havoc on my heart. If it were possible it would beat out of my chest.

"So what are your plans when it is winter?" She asked and I gulped.

"I am visiting my family my queen," I answered while rubbing the sweat off of my palms onto my pants. She looked at me.

"Any siblings?" She asked and I nodded.

"Four little sisters and a baby brother," I said.

"That is a big family,"

"They really wanted a boy," I chuckled. The queen giggles behind her hand.

"So when will you be back again gardener?" She sounded...sad?

"The first day of spring my queen," I said and she nodded. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Three months..." she breathed and I nodded.

"The same amount of you being here," she said and I watched as another leave fell, humming. She looked at me while I stared at the fallen leaves.

"Do you dislike winter?" She sounded insecure.

"Not at all my queen, every season is needed. Winter just makes sure the strongest make it, the stronger the seed the better the plant. The better the plant the more beautiful it is," I said with a smile. She relaxed letting her hunched shoulders drop down into a slouch.

We sat in silence for a while.

It wasn't comfortable or awkward it was just...silent. That silence stretched till I had gone to visit my family.

For three months...

I missed my Queen...

* * *

 **A/N : I'm going to do a little a** **cknowledge** **thing-y for if/when people review as a way of saying thank you**

 **Atta2: Thanks you for being my first review! Here is another chappy for you X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there dearies!**

 **I am so sorry I didn't post for a couple of days...**

 **I was sick...**

 **also I post from work seeing as my laptop decided it was just gonne give up on life...**

 **So! Here is the next Chappy! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first day of spring.

One of the happiest day in the year ever.

I get to see which of my little plants made it and see others bloom. For three whole months I hadn't stroked or cooed to a plant, but I also haven't seen my queen.

When I got back to the palace I went straight for the garden. I was ecstatic to see all my little plants had made it so far even though there were still dots of snow here and there. But those will be gone later today. I was checking the roses when I heard a man talking. With a frown I flattened myself against a hedge before looking around it ever so slightly.

My frown deepened into an almost scowl at seeing a royal man probably a prince talking none stop to a bored looking Queen.

 _Ah, so with spring suitors cometh._

With a low growl escaping me I turned to my roses and grabbed my pliers out of my back pocket. I sniped off a few yellows and light pink roses.

The pink meant admiration, sympathy, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy, sweetness and yellow meant joy, gladness, friendship, delight, promise of a new beginning, welcome back, remember me, jealousy and "I care". All relevant to this moment.

Taking a deep breath I stuck the roses behind my back and walked around the hedge.

"Morning my queen," I said bowing to her with respect.

"Oh, gardener you have returned!" The queen sounded delighted. The royal prince however seemed annoyed that I interrupted.

"I just couldn't stay so long away from my garden of Eden," I purred and presented the flowers to her.

"I was going to put these in your majesties study, but seeing as my queen is here," I said bowing my head slightly. She took it delicately from me and studied it. After a few seconds she looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

 _Ah, seems someone used the winter to study their rose meanings. The game just got real._

"Thank you gardener I will get these to a vase right away," she said and turned on her heel back to the castle. She left me and the prince to stand there awkwardly. Me swaying on my feet with a smile and him glaring at me.

After a few minutes the queen arrived with a small box in her hands.

"This is for you gardener," she blushed slightly as she handed me the wooden box that had the Arendale design on it.

"Thank you my queen," I said and opened it. My eyes started to tear up and as I lifted one of the handful of seeds.

"It...it...it's the seeds of a snowdrop," I managed to get out before tears ran freely down my face. I dropped the seed back and closed the box, pressing it tightly against my chest. In a mess of emotions I almost tackled the queen in a hug.

"Oh thank you my queen, thank you, thank you, thank you," I sobbed. Snowdrop flowers were rare and only grew on the northern mountain.

The queen stiffened briefly before hugging me back. The clearing of a throat made us separate and the queen looked sheepishly at the royal. I just gave him an annoyed stare.

"My apologies prince Alec," the queen said.

 _Huh?_

 _Why should a queen act beneath a prince?_

Reluctantly I bid my queen farewell and made myself back to my room.

There I kicked my bed in frustration before clutching my foot in pain. It was an awkward dance seeing as the seed box was still in my hands. I stumbled onto my bed and just lay there.

I felt like a small child wanting to throw a fit over something I couldn't have. The thrashing didn't work so I screamed into my pillow before letting lose every curse word I knew. I could put sailors to shame.

"Wow you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I stopped and stared at the princess.

"Anna now is not the time for jokes," I whispered.

"Yea I know, I saw the suitor," she said sitting next to me.

"How do I compete with a prince Anna?" I asked softly. She just slumped her shoulders and looked at me sadly.

"For someone like Elsa that works with rules? I have no idea...I'm sorry," I just shook my head.

"It's okay...I knew I never had a chance. I'm only a gardener...and a woman at that," I closed my eyes as tears stung them.

"It would have been a little easier if you were royalty," Anna sighed. We sat in silence.

"Ugh this is so frustrating! I know you're good for her cause you manage to make her smile by just hearing your name and she even learned all the flower meanings while it was winter! Wish we could just say to hell with the rules and have you court her," Anna fumed. I just pat and rubbed her back.

"You're lucky you and Kristoff can be together," I said and she nodded. We were just lost in our thoughts when we could hear Gerda call for Anna to go take her lessens.

Poor thing, 18 and still needs to learn things.

"Ugh, I have to go, I have history,"

"History? Of what?" I asked perplexed. "Fallen kingdoms and why," I nodded. That made sense.

We said farewell and I dropped back onto my bed. Now that I think about it...I would love to learn the things royals and nobles do...oh the struggles of a commoner.

* * *

 **There ya go! I'm usually not good with the whole...talking bit of a story...**

 **I'm more of a descriptive writer...sowy's**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dearies!**

 **I am so thrilled I got ao many views! I was having a rough day and when I saw the amount of views on this and I just felt better!**

 **Thank you! SO here is the next Chappy!**

* * *

"Miss Arengard?" I turned to the surprising voice of Gerda.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked with a slight frown.

"The queen wishes for your presents at lunch," she said and I stared at her dumbly.

"Uh...right now?" I was covered in dirt!

"Not yet but within the hour, it will be held in the garden," she said before leaving.

 _Oh wow..._

 _I need to wash!_

I rushed to my room and scrubbed myself so clean I swear I was sparkling.

Then I put on my brown slacks and white dress shirt with a black over coat that had the Arendale design on the back. I quickly pulled on my black shoes and checked my hair. I had father shave the side when I was there, but it had very short hair there now while the other side was a little longer. The rest of my hair was short like a boys' with the exception of the hair on my neck being long enough for a small and thin braid that was held by a small black ribbon.

On my way out I quickly snipped off a red and yellow rose.

Taking a deep breath I walked to the sitting area of the garden that held a round metal table with comfy metal chairs. Food was already set and the queen was idly chatting with Anna and Kristoff. I cleared my throat more in nervousness then to get their attention. They went silent and looked at me. I could feel my face redden slightly. I was never one for attention.

"Good afternoon your majesties and ice harvester," I said with a smile. A nervous smile, but a smile no less. Anna giggled behind her hand and Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. The queen was just staring...

 _Were her eyes just meeting mine from looking me up and down?_

I shook my head slightly and presented the roses to the royal sisters. Red for the queen and yellow for the princess. By now you should know the meanings by now and if you don't...

 **Red = love and yellow = friendship.**

I turned to Kristoff.

"Want me to get you one too?" I said mockingly. Kristoff was a nice guy and we got along just fine. A commoner to a commoner. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Na I'm good Green thumb," that's what he called me and I was okay with it.

"Take a seat!" Anna chirped waving to the chair next to her sister. The queen had yet to say anything as she was examining the rose. I took the seat and tried to relax.

"How was your little vacation green thumb?" Kristoff asked as he leaned back.

"Ah it was crazy! Rose was upset that I didn't bring her anything while Daisy and Poppy kept begging to come see me at work one day," I said with a laugh.

"What about Lilly? Where was she?" He asked.

"She was out with her friends and was the least of my problems. Ma and pa kept asking when I was going to settle down with a nice girl and I kept telling them that I would when the time was right I mean I am only 20 for crying out loud!" Kristoff and I both started laughing as Anna giggled. The queen was just smiling while listening.

"Families huh?" Kristoff asked and I chuckled.

"A pain but you gotta love them," I said and we ate as we talked.

* * *

"And then as I was about to claim victory Rose jumped out of nowhere and practically buried me in snow!" I was laughing hard as I finished the epic snowball fight I had with my siblings. Anna and Kristoff where bent at the waists laughing. I even heard the little twinkling of the queens own musical giggle. After everything calmed down we enjoyed the moment to think.

"I still find it amusing that your parents named you all after flowers," Anna giggled.

"Yea, I wonder about them sometimes they even named my baby brother Burch," I smiled and Anna giggled

"Then why is your name Elizabella?" The queen asked. We looked at her. This was the first time she had said something out of her own.

"I do not know my queen. By the time Lilly was born I was 7 and knee deep in dirt with an already expansive knowledge of flora," I explained.

"It is kind of odd," Kristoff agreed.

"Yea! Besides Elizabella sounds like a royal name," Anna chided in. The queen frowned slightly with her eyes narrowed.

"There was a princess named Elizabella," She said and Anna looked like something had clicked in her head like a puzzle piece into another.

"Yea I learned it the other day! From the Kingdom of Eden!" Her face fell after a second.

"But the kingdom fell after war with the Southern Isles and the newly born princess died with her parents,"

"Anna that's what they say, but the baby was never found among anyone," the queen said, correcting her sister.

"Kingdom of Eden?" I asked confused.

"Yes it was actually known for its garden," Anna said and Elsa looked to me slightly.

"Don't you call the garden your Eden?" The queen asked. I blushed slightly.

"Um...yes...I only heard of the expression from my parents. They kept telling me that I created a 'Garden of Eden'," I said.

"No relations...right?" Kristoff asked unsure. This conversation just turned weird.

"Well I'm sure there are reasons for things and that it's merely coincidences," I said nervously rubbing the back of my head while smiling. The queen stared at me for some time...analysing me.

"Well...you are the age the princess would have been by now," she said and I could feel colour drain from my face.

* * *

 **...Well...um...**

 **Imma stop here...**

 **Let you all take that in...**

 **Also my head can't handle all the dialogue...I think I mentioned that not being my strongest point...**

 **Please let me know your thoughts**

 **If you would like to talk about it privetly I am open to PM's**

 **Well...**

 **Toodles!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearies!**

 **This Chappy is a tinsy bit longer...yay?**

 **Any way I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Coincidences my ass! I never believed them anyway._

"Oh come on I've never even heard of this Kingdome before. A lot of people were born that time and I'm sure a few have the same name as others," I said. Anna giggled and rests her arms on the table.

"Would have been amazing if you were a princess," she tittered and I glared at her meaning. She meant it would have been better odds of me winning the queen over.

* * *

It's been a long week after the lunch I had with the royal sisters and Kristoff. The days seemed longer and I was bored out of my mind. My job was done most of the days seeing as I had wiped everything into shape to my standards by now at least.

Now, I just spent my days lazing under a tree watching the clouds drift by.

I could feel my eyes droop into sleepiness and was about to give in when I heard a frightening sound. I shot up and strained my ears.

My heart jumped at hearing someone whimper. I frantically searched for the sound and ended up following it to the mini maze of hedges in the middle of the garden. I weaved through the maze heading to the middle.

There I saw a suitor forcibly clutching the queens hands and pressing her against the stone fountain trying to get more out of a kiss. An unnatural growl escaped my throat as I pulled out a spade from my utility belt. The two turned to face me and the prince sneered.

"Go away peasant this is between me and the queen," he said in a gruff voice. I lunged at him and smacked the flat side against his cheek. He stumbled to the side and away from my Queen.

"You do not treat woman like that!" I spat as I stood defensively between my Queen and the horrid Prince.

"This is an outrage! I will have your head peasant!" He lunged for me, but I kicked him in the stomach and as he doubled over to catch his breath I brought my elbow down onto his neck, effectively making him pass out.

"Pathetic excuse of a royal," I sneered then with a grunt I turned my attention to my Queen.

"Are you alright my Queen?" I asked with as much tenderness as I could. She was shaking and clutching her hands tightly to her chest. I wrapped my arms around the woman and stroked soothing circles into her back and shoulders while cooing into her ear.

"It's alright my Queen, I'm here, Ill protect you," I whispered till she eventually calmed down.

"Thank you gardener," she said softly.

"It's alright no thanks needed my queen...but why didn't you just use your powers?" I asked with a frown.

"My powers are connected to my emotions and when he forced himself onto me I, for all the horrible puns, froze and so I could not put my powers into use," she said hanging her head low. I stroked her cheek as I made her look at me.

"Hey, it's alright my Queen we all have our moments," I whispered.  
"It happens to the best of us," I smiled and she relaxed somewhat.

"Come now, let us get you inside and a few guards outside," I said as I led the still trembling Queen back inside. I made sure she was comfy on a couch in the library before asking her to wait till I got back. She was so close to traumatized that she just nodded.

I made my way to the kitchen and asked the staff if I could make the Queen my special hot chocolate. They were nice enough to let me. Everyone in the castle was actually very nice. After I was done I took it to the queen.

She was still sitting just like I left her.

"Queen Elsa," I said dropping to my knees in front of her. She looked at me when I used her name. That's the first time I've ever said it.

"Here have some hot chocolate," I whispered and held the mug out to her. She blinked then smiled softly.

"Thank you Elizabella," my heart fluttered at her saying my name. I watched as she took a sip and close her eyes. My ears redden at hearing her moan softly.

"This is very delicious! Hawed you make it?" I chuckled at her pink dusted cheeks.

"Now, now, my dearest Queen, that is a secret only to me," I smiled.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stick around for whenever I want one of these...what did you call it?" She frowned.

"Hot chocolate my Queen," I smiled and she returned it before taking another sip. I smiled wider as she enjoyed it and I rested my hands on her knees, stroking them with my thumbs.

 _Is it possible to fall in love all over again?_

After she was done I took the mug from her and placed it on the table behind me before sitting down on the carpet and resume to stroke her knees. I slowly moved my stroking down to her calves. The stroking turned into a soft massage. The Queen leaned back into the couch and let out a relaxed sigh.

I smiled and removed my utility belt. Making myself comfy I remove her heels and prop her one foot onto my knee while the other was on my tummy. I massaged the one against my tummy. She moaned softly as I massaged her foot.

"That feels nice," she said softly.

"I find a good massage relaxes the body and melts worries from the mind," I say as I move onto the other one, changing the position of her feet to the opposite of the other. I purred at the soft feel of her skin my eyes flicking to her face now and then.

She was so beautiful. Her hair silvery blond and single strands in sunlight seemed to disappear. Her skin was a snowy white like freshly fallen powder.

Her eyes flickered open to stare down at me. I marvelled at her icy blue irises and didn't even notice that my hands had stilled from their soothing task. Our eyes were lost in the other as the world disappeared around us. I could distinctly feel my heart beat in my chest as I rose to my knees. The queen removed her feet and placed them on the lush carpet as she leaned down to meet me. Our foreheads touched. Our breaths mingled as our eyes closed.

 _So close..._

We were so close...

Until a bang of the library doors made us jump back.

A mad blush covered our faces as Anna rushed to her sister's side.

"Oh Elsa I'm glad you're okay!" I stood and picked up my utility belt and turned to leave the two alone. Anna remained oblivious as she rambled.

I gave the Queen a slight smile and a nod as I made my way out to the garden.

 _The time was not right..._

 _And I don't know if it ever will be..._

* * *

 **I have nothing to say honestly...I did have fun writing the last part...**

 **Now I'm going to go crawl into a hole till my heart stops hurting**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy dearies!**

 **I didn't post yesterday cause it was a holiday and I'm sorry that this one is short...**

 **BUT!**

 **The next Chappy is longer so that will be out on Monday...**

* * *

It was summer when I next saw the queen. After what happened with the prince in the maze, suitors were banned for the time being.  
Both Kai and Gerda had given me bone crushing hugs in thanks for helping the Queen. I had heaved for breath as they went on with their own tasks.  
I had kept to myself after that just doing my work.

I was busy watering the roses while trying to keep my eyes away from the Queen as she talked to her sister. They both looked up to me and gave me a slight wave.  
I was about to wave back when I was tackled. A round of ' _sister!_ ' echoed in my ears.

I groaned as I sat up to look at 4 brightly smiling redheads. I jumped up as the royal sisters rushed to my side.

"Lilly! Rose! Poppy! Daisy! Why are you here?! Where is ma and pa?!" I asked more frightened that they had all came to me on their own without our parents' consent.

"But we missed you!" They chirped in unison before tackling me in a hug. The royal sister relaxed.

"Yes, yes, I missed you four too...now be respectful to the Princess and Queen," I said. They removed themselves from me and stood in a row from tallest to shortest.  
As if trained in barracks they curtsied in one fluid motion that made them look like one person.

"Greetings your highnesses," they said as one. I was used to this by now, but others would be freaked.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Anna gushed and they marvelled at all the pigtails.

 _Red heads._

I rolled my eyes as the Queen giggled behind her hand. I stepped to the side of the Queen as Anna and my sisters set froth into doing one another's hair.

"They seem pleasant," the queen said.

"Mmm, till sweets are involved," I smiled.  
Then like some creepy demented creature all 5 redheads turned to face the Queen and I.

"Sweets?" They chirped and I felt the need to run for my life.

"Sweets? Who said anything about sweets? Did I say sweets my Queen?" I turned to the equally frightened royal.

"Not what I can recall, no," she played along. The redheads gave us a suspicious look before continuing their braiding. The Queen and I exhaled in relief.

"That was a close one," she whispered and I nodded. The day was spent hanging with my sisters.

I was happy they weren't a handful like usual.

* * *

 **So just a little cuteness...in my mind... *looks up***

 **Um...creepy too...ah...**

 **Anyway! Just to have something posted so you dearies don't think I forgot about ya!**

 **Till Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dearies! I am back!**

 **See told ya it would be on on Monday...**

 **Long Chappy aswell so enjoy!**

* * *

I was busy placing flowers around the ball room while others were putting up decorations. The queen and princess had invited all the princesses from around the world for a sleep over...totally Anna's idea if you ask anyone. I was sort of excited.  
I would be able to see princess Rapunzel, seeing as we were friends while I still lived in Corona. My sisters had braided her hair and I placed the flowers in it.  
That was a fun day. Eugene was cool, a bit cocky but hey he had looks that's for sure.

I giggled to myself before leaving the room after I was done. Anna was running around like a mad man while the Queen just watched and giggled behind her hand.

"Ah afternoon gardener," the queen said with a nod of her head.

"After noon my Queen," I greeted back with a slight bow.

"The room looks great so far," I said and she nodded.

"I'm not allowed to help, Anna...she wants to do things herself," she smiled and I chuckled.

"Stubborn isn't she?" The Queen nodded with a velvety chuckle.

"You have no idea...you...are coming tonight right?" I blinked and looked at the Queen.

"But...I am no princess," I frowned.

"Neither are five of the girls attending," she said and I thought about this.

"If you'd really want me there," she nodded.

"I'd like to have someone closer to my age there," she looked to her sister.

"Our cousin Rapunzel still acts much like a kid despite being the eldest at 22," she said and I nodded.

 _Wow then she hadn't changed since I saw her then._

"Princess Rapunzel...she can be a handful but she means well," I said and the Queen looked at me.

"I lived in Corona before moving here," I explained and she nodded.

"That sounds logical. I guess you should go get ready then. No doubt my sister has a ridiculous night planned," the queen smiled at me and I swooned as I nodded.

I walked to my room and took a long bath.

 _I guess it would be wise to show up before the others._

I changed into a pair of lose black slacks and a light blue dress shirt with my black over jacket this time with a light blue snowflake on the back.  
I put on my black shoes and stroked a hand threw my short hair.  
I took a small bag to put my hardly used sleep wear in. Seeing as I liked to sleep in the nude.  
With the technically new clothes I added a blank booklet and a few pencils.

On my way to the ball room I snipped off a purple and white rose. Before reaching the ball where the queen and princess were waiting I had removed the thorns on both roses and snipped the stems shorter also smoothing them down to a dull point for the purpose I had in mind.

"Ah Elizabella glad you could make it!" Anna said before enveloping me into a tight embrace.

"Glad to gah! be here Ann-ah!" I squeaked out as she crushed my ribs.

"Anna let the poor thing go," the Queen chuckled and the velvety sound left me more breathless then any bear hug I've ever gotten.

It took me a few seconds to realise they were staring at me.

"Oh! Um here you go your highnesses," I said and presented the roses.

"You place them behind your ear into your hair like so," I explained as I placed the roses behind their right ears. The queen had the purple of course and Anna the white.

"Thank you," I smiled at them. The clearing of a throat made me turn around and my eyes widened.

"Punzy!" I called and enveloped the woman in a hug. She giggled and hugged back.

"Good to see you again too Eliza," she said and I pulled away so she could greet her family. And so slowly princesses arrived.

There was Snow white, Aroura Rose, Cinderella, Belle, Fa Mulan, Tiana, Megara, Ariel, Merida, Jasmin and Pochoantis.  
The five that weren't actual or born princesses were Belle who married a prince.  
Fa Mulan, who was the emperor's right hand.  
Tiana, who married a prince.  
Megara, that was the girlfriend of the famous Hercules.  
Then Pocahontas, who was from a native tribe, I guess in her own right she was a princess seeing as her father was the chief.  
We six got along nicely.

"So you're the gardener?" Mulan asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am, it's my passion really," I smiled.

"The garden is beautiful much like the forest. You are very in tuned to the life inside these floras," Pocahontas said and I grinned at her. We had an understanding.

"Well that's enough about me what are all your passions?" I asked and Megara was the first to answer.

"Watching wonder boy battle in the coliseum," we laughed and she chuckled.

"Na that's just a little fun, I enjoy tormenting his mentor. That little goat thing is so full of himself," she smirked.

"I enjoy cooking," Tiana said.

"Practising with my husband Shang," Mulan said.

"Reading a good book," Belle said.

"Taking care of the forest critters," Pocahontas added as well.

"Is Elsa and Anna wearing roses in their hair?" Belle asked and a light blush dusted my cheeks.

"It's a habit to take them roses when seeing them," I whispered. Pocahontas smiled at me.

"Yet Elsa has a purple one."

 _Oh god she **knows.**_

"There's differences?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, like the red rose means love and the white means purity," Belle said.

"What is purple then?" Mulan asked.

"Enchantment," Belle answered then she and Pocahontas shared a look.

"And love at first sight!" They said together while mushing their cheeks against the other. I blushed real bad.

"Oh ho ho! We got a little minx on our hands!" Megara chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Quiet you'll track atten-" I cut myself off as they dispersed to my sides as the queen looked to us. She smiled obliviously as she waved to us. We all waved back.  
Suddenly we got tackled by none other than Anna.

"You guys can't tell Elsa that Eliza has a major crush on her! I want this to go as fate decides," she whispered.

"Fate is nothing but a hag and likes to play tricks," Megara said with a role of her eyes.

I discreetly slipped away from the bickering lot and made my way to the snack table. There I poured me a cup of punch and downed it. I stared at my feet seeing as my shoes were sitting by my bag near my destined sleep place.

"You are enjoying yourself?" I looked to Arial, a red head that used to be a mermaid.

"It's fun yea," I smiled as my eyes drifted to Elsa who was chatting with Jasmine and Snow White.

"I know what it's like to fall in love with someone outside your reach," I blinked and looked at her again.

"But I found a way to my prince...maybe you can find your way to your Queen," she smiled and pat my arm before pouring herself a cup of punch.

"Just don't trust witches okay?" She giggled before going to Cinderella and Aroura.

 _Yea, from all the stories I've heard tonight...witches and wizards were a no go._

Snatching a truffle from the table I head to my sleeping place. I was enjoying the melting chocolate in my mouth while sketching when the mattress sank beside me. I stopped my pencil strokes and looked to the person at my side.

"What are you drawing?" The Queen asked as she looked over my work.

"It's uh...nothing special," I breathed then my nose twitched at a sweet smell from the Queen's mouth.

"Is that wine I smell?" I asked and my breath hitched at how close our faces were.

"Maybe, Rapunzel gave it to me as a gift and I decided to taste it, I only had a glass...or four," she giggled and I noticed a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Are you drunk my Queen?" I asked and she swayed slightly.

"I don't know...should the world be spinning?"

 _Yep, she's drunk._

"I think my queen should lay down," I said and put my things away. She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Need to change into something to sleep in," she murmured.

 _Oh hell no._

"I'll call Anna to help you," I was about to remove my eyes from the queen when she looked up into my eyes. My heart stopped at her pout.

"One thing before you call her?" I gulped.

"Yes my Queen?" She propped her hand behind me so she was looking me at eye level.

"Kiss me?" My face turned into that of a tomato and my eyes were the size of saucers.

"Uh..." snickering to my side made my eyes dart to all the others sitting around the empty wine bottle that lay on its side.

 _So this was just a game?_

My expression darkened.

"No, this is not how it should be," I stood.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I will be retiring to my own room," I grabbed my bag and shoes.

"Goodnight," I bowed and ran to my room ignoring the calls of the others.

* * *

 **...yay for longer Chappy?**

 **...honestly I think I was half asleep when I wrote this...**

 **I'm not good with croweds...so I dont know how a crowed of people interact...**

 **I can't pay attention when there is more than 3 people around me**

 ***hides***

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey, hey dearies!**

 **Oki so this is a small one, and the next one will be a little longer...**

 **But!**

 **The one after that should be plenty long...I think...**

* * *

The next morning when Kai came into my room to ask why I wasn't working I lied and said I wasn't feeling well.  
He just nodded and I covered my head with my blanket.

I was still humiliated and my head hurt from crying. I refused to get out of bed unless it was to use the bathroom. I didn't eat and hardly slept...this continued for a week. I was considering resigning and moving back to my parents. This garden was not worth the heartache.

When there was a knock on the door I groaned and shouted for them to go away and that I was still not feeling well. The door opened and I sat up growling at the intruder but my growl stopped mid rumble.

"Anna?" I whispered. She gasped at seeing my sickly pale skin, sunken eyes and how thin I had become.

"Eliza! What's wrong? You look as bad as the garden!" She said and rushed to my side.

"Oh please, like the garden would go awry without me," I rolled my eyes and dropped back onto the bed.

"Eliza please, we're sorry okay? It was an innocent game and we were trying to help," she pleaded and I let out a very dark laugh that scared even me.

"Yea, by getting her drunk and making her kiss me? That's not how it's done...not how your first kiss should be..." I stared at the wall.

"I want to resign," I said after a minute of silence. Anna gasped.

"Eliza, no! Please don't be so rash, your our friend and our most trusted royal gardener...if not for me or Elsa then stay for the garden please? It's dying," I turned and saw tears in her eyes.

With a sigh I got up swaying to the door in my boxers and sleeveless shirt. My heart stopped at the state my garden was in.  
It's like it reflected how I felt.  
Flowers were wilting and trees were dry, hedges had clumps of missing leaves...and everything was grey...colourless.

My Eden was dying along with my sanity and body. My fragile mind could not deal anymore and I finally collapsed.

* * *

 **Also um...**

 **I'm running out of Chappys...**

 **I cant write fast enough so...**

 **If I take a while...don't fret...**

 **I will deliver!**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey dearies!**

 **This is a short one for obviouse reasons as you can see...**

 **Why?**

 **Well dreams are in the mind are they not?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I found myself in a magnificent garden the points of a castle peeking out over trees and hedges. I was in the middle of a grand maze about 10 times the size of that of Arendale's._

 _Before me stood a stone statue of four horsemen. Each with a spear like pole that held a symbol. There was a snowflake, a maple leave, a sun and a bird that looked like a blue bird._

 _"Winter, Autum, Summer and Spring," I turned to see a woman that looked to be a Queen. On instinct I bowed in respect. A musical laughter filled my ears._

 _"No, no, my dear, there is no need for a Princess to bow to her mother," I stared dumbstruck at the woman that had the same shade of blond as mine._

 _"But...I have a mother...and a father...with sisters and a brother," I said as I took a step away from her. Her eyes grew sad._

 _"What makes a family...is not blood...but a bond, respect," she turned to the side._

 _"You were just a few months old," she brought her hands up to her face. I had the strange urge to sooth her._

 _"You were so innocent, we needed you safe, we knew we wouldn't have made it," she sobbed and I hesitantly pulled her to me._

 _"We didn't see them, we didn't know, we weren't prepared," I stroked her hair. I was slightly taller than her._

 _"We were a peaceful Kingdome, never had an enemy, but the Southern Isles," she grew angry._

 _"Those greedy bastereds took advantage of that!" She wrenched away from me and the surroundings grew hot._

 _"It was because of them I had lost my daughter and Kingdome!" I was starting to sweat. As she grew angrier the surroundings grew hotter. When it reached boiling a gust of icy wind blew threw me and a man stood holding the woman that claimed to be my mother._

 _"Ssh, my love relax," the man soothed and the heat dissipated slowly._

 _"I am sorry dear," she took a deep breath before they both turned to me._

 _"Elizabella...look at how you've grown!" The man said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. We had the same eyes._

 _Dear, she believes the Arengards are her family," the woman said resting a hand on her husband's shoulder. His eyes grew sad._

 _"I understand, but by blood you are the heir to the Kingdome of Eden,"_

 _"But the Kingdome doesn't exist anymore, it stands abandoned," I said and they nodded._

 _"That is why you need to return, four horsemen will appear and it would be wise to go with them," the man said. I felt my surroundings blur._

 _"Remember Elizabella! Four horsemen will come for you! Trust only in 2! Male Autumn and Female Winter!" They sounded far away._

 _"Trust only those two!" Was the last I heard before everything went black._

* * *

 **Gah!**

 **Mine eyes!**

 **Should have edited it BEFORE turning it into itelics...**

 **Eh, live and learn...**

 **Shout out to:**

 **Szczyglowa41 (Polish girl) - Thank you for the enthusiasum! (Enthusiusm? Enthu...whatever the energy!) Curse me and my english. Thank you for making my day!**

 **X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey dearies,**

 **I'm a bit sick so things have been slow...**

 **Funny enough winter and spring is the only two time I ever get sick...**

 **Haha...enjoy**

* * *

"Elizabella, wake up please?" I groaned at the distraught voice of the queen. I tried blinking my eyes open but the light was very bright. I brought a hand up to block the light.

"Close the curtains!" She told whoever was with her and I sighed happily as the light went away.

"Eliza?" I turned my head to the voice.

"Hmm?" Was all I could master.

"Can you open your eyes please?"

"But I'm tired," I wined. There was a soft giggle.

"Please for me?" I groaned and opened one eye.

"Good enough, you need to eat then you can go back to sleep okay?" She said and I nodded before sitting up.

"How long was I out?"

"A week..." I stared at the queen. She had circles under her eyes and she looked tired herself.

"That long? Wow...I'm so sorry for worrying you my Queen," I apologized and she shook her head.

"I evaded you for a week and I staid by you for a week, that is not enough to make up for what you must have gone through," I looked away. The pain in my chest returned.

 _Oh yea..._

"Doesn't matter my Queen, the Kingdome is more important...your own health is more important," I said and moved the plate of food on the trey on my lap to the queen. She stared at me.

"I won't eat unless you do," I said and she sighed. I smiled as she took a bite and I took one as well.  
So that's how we ate...bite for bite. When the plate was empty and we were satisfied with the others intake of food I laid back down on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" I looked at the queen confused.

"You mumbled in your sleep and at one point you had a very high fever, I had to use my powers to cool you down," I searched through my sleepy mind and only one thing came to mind.

"Four horsemen," I said looking at the queen. She frowned.

"Four horsemen...a garden...ugh can't think too tired," my eyes closed and I fell asleep. The mattress sank beside me as the Queen rested her arms and head to take a much needed rest as well.

* * *

I let out a happy sigh as I snuggled deeper into the softness of my pillow while tightening my grip on my blanket. Something tickled my nose, probably an escaping goose feather from the pillow. I huffed, but it came back with friends. I pulled my head to the other side and sneezed before dropping back onto the pillow like I was dead.  
I inhaled and the smell of roses made my eyes snap open. There in front of me was the source of my sneeze. The Queen's lush hair and we were holding hands.

 _Uh..._

I sat up quickly and stared down at the sleeping Queen.

 _That cannot be comfortable._

I stood, all be it shaky and with strength I should not possess, I picked the Queen up and placed her on the bed. I then took her place on the chair and winched.

 _How'd she sit in this for a week?_

Disregarding the un-comfy monstrosity, I stretch out my stiff limbs and let out a long yawn. I was nowhere near ready to be about, but the Queen was more important.

The door opened and I motioned the nurse to keep quiet and she nodded placing a tray of food and drinks on the desk beside the bed. I downed the water before leaning onto the bed with my elbows to look at the serene face of my Queen. A smile formed on my face as I noticed a light dusting of almost invisible freckles over her nose and cheeks.

 _Like a snow leopard._

 _Deadly yet, elegant._

 _She looked so innocent._

 _How had people thought she was a monster?_

"Your powers are magnificent," I whispered as I stroked a stray silver strand from her forehead.

"You're magnificent," I added and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _Hmm..._

 _Her skin is chilly..._

 _Could it be from her powers?_

I pulled away as she stirred.

"Hey sleepyhead," I smiled as she blinked her eyes open. She stretched and let out a yawn. She looked like a kitten waking up. After a few seconds she frowned and looked around.

"Why am I in bed?" She asked.

"Well my Queen, I woke up and you looked a bit un-comfy so I put you into bed," I smiled. She sighed but gave a small smile.

"You didn't need to do that," she whispered and sat up.

"Like I said my Queen, your health is more important," I smiled and took the food off the desk.

"Let us eat shell we?" I asked handing her a fork. She chuckled and we ate again bite for bite.

"Anna said you wanted to resign," my fork stopped half way to my mouth.

"Yes...I did say that," I put my fork down.

"Why?" I looked into the queens sad eyes.

"I have my reasons," I whispered and looked away.

"W...well do you still want to resign?" My eyes flickered back to the Queens when her voice trembled.

"I...don't think so," I breathed and relieve flashed threw her eyes. I blinked dropping my eyes to her hand on mine.

"I would like if you'd stay Elizabella," my heart tried escaping my throat with its beating and all I could do was gulp and nod.

"Yes my queen I will stay," I breathed out.

 _It felt like I had just run a marathon._

* * *

 **Well a short...ish? one...**

 **Hope this will do till I either get better or plow through the sickness...**

 **X3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there dearies.**

 **I'm sorry for not posting in so long...**

 **I've been down lately and with it my creativity suffered...**

 **Also my laptop had to be sent in for repeirs hence this short chappy...**

 **I'm sorry, here you go**

* * *

As much as I wanted to get started on my poor garden, I knew I was far from ready.

My body was still shaky and fatigue set in fast. I had to stay in the infirmary for at least 3 more days before I was well enough to go back to gardening.

In that time, I had made Elsa get back to her own work.

Running a Kingdome was not a game. She did however spend lunches with me. As I was getting better so was she and by the looks of things, whenever I looked out the window...the garden was too.

 _Strange..._

 _But maybe there was logic behind that._

On my last day while the Queen and I were having lunch, this time in the study, Kai stormed in all red in his face and flustered.

"Your Majesty there are four knights that demand your presence in the throne room!" He breathed and the Queen stood to follow him to the throne room.

"I'll be back in a moment Elizabella," she said, but as soon as she left I followed them.

I was just happy I had on my dark brown slacks with a royal purple dress shirt and my black over jacket with the blue snowflake and of course my black shoes.

Once in the throne room, at which I was hiding behind the side door, I could see 4 knights with their helmets still on, 2 were distinct females.  
Each knight had a different cape.

My eyes widened.

 _Winter, Autumn, Summer and Spring._

Popped up into my head.

"What can I do for you knights?" The queen asked and they removed their helmets.

"We were informed that there was a gardener here by the name of Elizabella your Majesty. We are in search of her," Autumn said.

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "If there is such a person, what is the purpose of your search for her?"

 _That's my Queen._

"That is none of your concern!" Winter growled and Autumn placed a hand over his chest plate.

"My apologies my Queen, but we've been searching nearly 7 years for her," Autumn said with a slight bow of the head. The Queen blinked

"S...seven years?"

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a bit crappy.**

 **Also warm thanks to -**

 **GotNoName123 - thank you for making me smile when nothing els did. I really needed the kind words you said in your review.**

 **So untill my laptop is back, I will see what I can do.**

 **X3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey dearies**

 **I'm sorry this one is extra small and was actually part of chappy12, but I forgot to add it and I though...**

 _ **Oh well I'm not gonna update a chappy with out an explination**_

 **So here it is!**

* * *

 _Re-cap..._

 _The Queen blinked "S...seven years?"_

* * *

"Yes, your Majesty, each time we reach the land she resides in...she's already moved," Summer piped up. Just then Spring's eyes locked with mine.

 _Oh no._

"There she is!" She called and I panicked losing my hold on the door and it swung open.

"Our search finely ends!" Summer cheered. I slowly stepped to the side of my Queens throne.

"Do you know them?" She whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I've never heard of them my Queen," she nodded.

"My dear friend and gardener says she does not know of you," my Queen said. My heart swelled at her words.

"Understandable seeing as she was only a few months old when taken away," Autumn said and stepped closer.

"Then how do you know she is the one you're searching for?" I could hear the faint growl in her voice. Autumn stared into my eyes and my heart stopped.

"Because she is my sister," I felt myself faint with words ringing in my ears.

"Trust only male autumn and..."

 _And who?_

* * *

 **So yea.**

 **Thanks to -**

 **Ro - Thank you, I was worried to make this a big thing, but once my fingers start typing I cant stop, this wasn't origanily going to end up like this, but what can you do against the monster that is creativity?**

 **I'm working on a bigger chappy for 14 so hang in there.**

 **Also, I got my laptop back! So I'll be working on it this weekend seeing as I am alone most of weekend that comes.**

 **Also, also, I am feeling a bit better Thank you Ro for asking, I have my days when it seems like things are just not good, but it always cheers me to think that it will get better then I'm ok for a while and things happen and...the things starts all over again...**

 **I'm talking too much...**

 _ **I'de be damned if I go back on those meds**_

 **See you all hopefull within 3-4 days!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey dearies...**

 **I am sorry this is so late...**

 **I just didn't feel up to writing...**

 **But enough excuses here is the 14th Chappy...**

* * *

"Eliza!" I groaned and opened my eyes to the worried voice of my queen. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"What hit me?" I asked before looking at my worried Queen.

"You fainted...you've been doing that a lot lately," she looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I don't know why it keeps happening," I said as I stood helping her up from her knees. I looked over the four knights before resting on Autumn.

"So, you're my brother then?" I asked with a sigh. He nodded.

"I was away on lessons when the Kingdome was attacked. I was only 10 at the time," I stared at him. He swallowed thickly.

"I had to finish my studies and search for these three crusaders...like our lands mythical book said. Our Kingdome was founded by holders of seasons. Our parents were Winter and Summer, respectfully, and together they had us...Autumn and Spring," my breath hitched.

"Haven't you wondered why your gardens were so marvellous dear sister? They are tide to your wellbeing," I took a step back but stopped at feeling my Queens' hands on my shoulders.

"If what you say is true then how come you already found Spring?" The Queen gestured to the girl that had the Spring cape.

"She is merely a controller of flora, not the true season," Autumn... _my brother_ …said. He then gestured to Summer and she walked up to beside him.

"This is my wife Summer," alarms went off in my head.

'Trust only two' rang in my head. Then my mouth spoke without consulting my mind.

"And this is my Queen Winter," and with that I rested a hand on the small of the Queens back. Queen Elsa blinked and her cheeks tinted a slight rosy pink.

"Funny dear sister, but I already found Winter...and it's clearly male," Autumn said tilting his head to Winter. A growl escaped my throat.

"You obviously haven't heard of my Queens abilities," I whispered.

'Trust only in male Autumn and female Winter,' rang in my head.

 _So clearly this...Male Winter was a fake like 'Spring'._

"I am making no jokes Autumn, my Queen Elsa is Winter," I got defensive.

"Who else could freeze an entire Kingdome by merely losing control of her emotions? You said it yourself dear brother," I spat the words as I stood between him and my Queen,  
"a season is controlled by ones wellbeing, that said it means emotions as well." I huffed and straightened my back.

"Stubborn just like mother," Autumn sighed. I narrowed my eyes.

"I never knew our mother so I wouldn't know," I all but growl out. He took a step back and I felt my Queens hand rest on my elbow.

"If you'll excuse me and my friend for a moment," she said and almost dragged me to the room at the back of the throne room. I paced the tiny space that was usually reserved for a royal to collect their thoughts.

"Eliza...calm down please?" I stopped my pacing and looked to the woman I deeply loved.

"I just found out my entire life was a lie Queen Elsa," I refrain from growling at her.

"I know, but in hindsight it makes sense into protecting you," she placed her arms around my shoulders as she held me from the side. I wrapped my arms around my waist and clutched the fabric tightly.

"I don't trust them," I whisper. She softly strokes my shoulder and I look at her.

"How so?" She asks with such pure intentions in her eyes, I fall in love all over again.

"I had a dream while I was unconscious. I think I was standing in the garden of the Kingdom of Eden. I met my parents," she gasped softly.

"Mom was Summer and dad was Winter. They told me to trust only two people," she stroked my bangs out of my eyes.

"Who did they tell you to trust?" She asked softly.

"Male Autumn and female Winter," I answer and her eyes search mine.

"Is that why you got all defensive when he said that other man was Winter?" She asked as she rested a hand over my chest. I nodded and looked down. Her hand lifted from my chest as she rested her pointer finger against her chin in thought.

"Why did you call me your Queen Winter?" She had a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. I looked to the side slightly as the same dusting covered mine.

"It's complicated my Queen let us not discuss it right now. Let's go hear what their plans are now that they've found me," she nodded a bit reluctantly and we stepped back out. Autumn turned his attention away from his wife as we stepped back in front of the Queens throne.

"What are your plans now?" Queen Elsa asked with her royal façade in place. By the gods this woman can do no wrong.

"All that there is to do is take her back to the Kingdome and resume ruling it," he says and they all nod. The Queen frowns and tilts her head.

"I'm confused...why do you need her if you're the King?" She had a valid question. He was the first born so that makes him the ruler.

"Our lands tradition is the first born female that rules the Kingdome once the currently reigning Queen steps down," he answers with a smile.

"Besides, the Kingdome is over grown with flora and Spring needs to have everything back to normal," he adds.

"Then why not just use the girl you have for spring?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, her control of flora is to grow them into being used as weapons," this man has an answer for everything.

"I'll go," I said and the Queen gasped at my side and their eyes widened in slight surprise.

"But on one condition, Queen Elsa is to accompany me," I added Sounding as confident as ever.

"Eliza, I can't just up and travel like that," the Queen whispers as she softly grips my wrist.

"It will be for only a month or so time my Queen, I'm sure Princess Anna and Kai can handle things," I whisper back as I move my hand from her grasp to hold her fingers.

"Please my Queen, I do not wish to go without you by my side, I really believe you're the female Winter they talked about," I add as I turn to her slightly so I can keep my voice out of their ears. She sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I will accompany you," she said so they could hear as well. Autumn seemed okay with it whereas Sumer and Winter had slight frowns and Spring was oblivious.

* * *

 **Not too long I'm sorry...**

 **Special thanks too...**

 **GotNoName123 - once again. Thank you and let us see where this heads yea? I surprise myself with some events to be honset.**

 **Untill next time.**

 **P.S. Ch15 is almost done I will post it in 2 days.**

 **X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey dearies.**

 **Sorry I took a little longer than what I said...**

 **Here is the 15th Chappy.**

 **Not long, not short, but sorta ok..?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

We sat out to the Kingdome of Eden a week later, after gathering and arranging everything. The Queen left her council in charge and after a few pleadings from Anna she gave in and let Anna take over as a sort of acting Queen.  
Anna stipulated that it would help her learn to rule the kingdom one day if something were to happen to Elsa.  
After some silence Elsa agreed seeing the logic behind it, seeing as there were attempts at her life during the fearsome freeze and before the great thaw.

My blood boiled at remembering that this was also the Southern Isles' fault.

 _What a loud of scum..._

The Queen and I along with a handful of guards followed the Seasons' ship with our own. It was going to be 2 weeks sailing till there and I was alright with the time to think everything through. The Queen and I shared the main cabin on the ship seeing as we opted for a slimmer one to travel faster than a big one that would take forever.

The first 2 days on the ship the Queen and I played chess to keep ourselves busy. She was good, then again I had only played it a handful of times before then.  
The next eleven days she taught me about other kingdoms and how trade is like. All those fun things a ruler should know.

 _Thank goodness I was a fast learner._

On the last day I was just enjoying the fresh air as I sat at the front of the ship. The water was shiny and so blue, it was beautiful. Especially with the sun setting. I was humming as I enjoyed the light breeze.

The Queen joined me as the sun was about half way. I smiled as I continued to hum and added tapping my foot lazily with it. She chuckled behind her hand and smile at me.

"Care to share the song?" She asked and I looked to her slightly.

"Are you sure my Queen?" I asked and she nodded. I looked down briefly to think about it before relaxing more as I smiled.

"On one of our travels we stayed at a little village for a week or so to get new supplies and there was a party where they sang this cheery song before the man asked the woman to marry him and I just love it," I explain before looking out onto the ocean as I began.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you would marry me_  
 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me (on my journey, sorry!)_  
 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love_  
 _And love me for eternity_  
 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me_

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry (oh, would you?)_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me_

 _I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold_

 _I only want you near me_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows_  
 _And delights_  
 _I'll keep your laugh inside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_  
 _And you will marry me!_

Her eyes were twinkling as she giggled behind her hand. I bit my lip and looked out over the almost disappeared sun.

"That was delightful," she said and looked out onto the calm waters with me. I nodded and chuckled.

"It was so lively and they were dancing and clapping, it was a lot of fun." I smiled and she did too. We didn't talk much after, just enjoying our time together before needing to take on what lays ahead for me tomorrow.

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind kept keeping me awake with thoughts. I just hope there is some misunderstanding, or a way to just have this all forgotten so I could go back to being my Queens gardener.

All of this is so much pressure and there are a lot to keep in mind and learn. I don't think I can do this.

 _What if I mess up?_

 _What if I end the Kingdom for good?_

I let out a small whimper as I roll onto my side.

 _What if I'm not good enough?_

There is rustling to my side and I lay still. I forgot that the Queen was sharing a cabin with me. I shouldn't wake her. She's the only reason I want to find out about this. There might be something I can do if I really am royalty. Even though I know my chases of being with her are still almost none existent…

 _I can dream can't I?_

I sigh and close my eyes forcing myself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **There ya have it...**

 **I always feel uncomfy working a song in, but I couldn't resist...**

 **I really love musicals...**

 **Hope you all enjoy...**

 **X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey dears!**

 **Wowie this has been stagnant for some time...I'm sorry for those that actually liked this...**

 **It's back and it's better! I promise, I re-read the other chapters and some were cringy even for me...**

 **Hope ya'll like this!**

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight," I started as I pulled the over coat down across my chest. There was a stubborn crease I wanted to get rid of.

"I am supposed to be the Queen of this place and bring it to its former glory?" I asked as I gave up on the crease. My so called brother nodded and turned to the statues of the four founders of Eden.

"Okay first of, don't we need people for that? Second, don't we need money for that? And thirdly, I know nothing of running a Kingdom!" He turned to me with a coy smile.

"Do you honestly believe that I did not think of that dear sister?" I frowned and followed as he walked through what looked like a hidden gate. We passed by the huge hedge that blocked most of the view of the castle. It leads us into a court yard of some kind. In the middle there was a fountain. I blinked and looked around at a few men building up the structures.

"In the years we were searching for you we found some of the people that used to life here," I nodded looking around. People wore smiles and seemed friendly with one another. The structures were beautiful rivaling that of Arendelle's.

"But I still do not know how to rule a Kingdom," I whispered my heart thumping in my throat.

"No worries dear sister! I will teach you!" He smiled and I looked to Elsa as she rested a hand on my elbow.

"And I will help you," she said smiling kindly. In the corner of my eye I saw my supposed brother look between us as the queen and I stared at one another.

"Are you two courting?"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

The queen and I looked to him, a blush covering each of our cheeks.

"Courting? Are you?" He asked again and we shook our heads.

"My apologies," he said giving a coy smile before taking us into the castle. It was beautiful, with vines creeping up the walls. It looked enchanted. It probably was. The air was lovely and calm. I could see why people were smiling as they worked. Like Arendelle castle the front section had a beautiful garden. The stone bricks of the castle had moss growing from it along with the vines. It looked much older than Arendelle castle and Corona castle. Once inside it reminded me of how the castles in Scotland look. There was a red carpet that leads to the throne room; it contrasted beautifully with the dark grey stones. Near the entrance to the throne room hung two beautiful tapestries with what I assume the crest of the Kingdom is. The red carpet lead up to stone stairs and light from a high window shone on the throne in the middle. It was a beautiful made of some sort of dark wood, the cushions the same red as the carpet. It was carved beautifully with all four seasons blending together. I walked up to it and didn't notice that the others had stopped walking. Once I reached the throne I stroked my fingers over the carvings a smile working its way onto my face. It felt good against my rough finger tips. Somehow the wood felt alive, it was warm and comforting. I heard a soft gasp and looked down to see vines start making their way up the wood laying perfectly with the ones carved into it. Small white flowers sprouted from the vines. It was beautiful. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I stroked my fingers over the soft cushions. It felt like velvet. My heart felt warm and I felt happy. I felt at home. I turned to see everyone smiling up to me. My cheeks burned at the attention and I made myself back down to them.

"See dear sister? This is where you belong," Autumn said and I couldn't deny it. Not anymore.

"I agree, it does feel like I'm home. What can I do?" I asked and he smiled brightly.

"Well the town is nearly re-built, so for now I'd say have Queen Elsa teach you what she can, I will see to your coronation preparations and the others will see to the town,"

"C…coronation?" I asked unsure. He nodded and I felt Elsa rest a hand on my back.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I will teach you everything you should know," I relaxed and smiled to her.

"Thank you Elsa," I whispered.

"Now I think you two could go explore the castle while we set forth with our own duties," Autumn said and I nodded. Elsa and I set out to go and try to find the library.

Everything in the castle was breath taking. Elsa and I made our way upstairs eventually and I walked out onto a balcony. What I saw took my breath away. I could see the town from up here. The sun was setting beautifully cascading the place in a warm orange glow. There were obvious parts over grown by plants. A soft cool breeze caressed my skin and I felt Elsa join beside me.

"It truly is beautiful," she said and I looked to her, the way the last few rays of sunlight shone on her made her look radiant.

"Yes..." I said softly slowly turning my gaze back out.

"Beautiful," I whispered and let out a content sigh.

"Elsa…" I said after a few silent minutes. She gave a soft 'hmm' beside me and I looked to her. She seemed to be enjoying the breeze as well.

"Now that I'm going to be queen in my own right, is there a possibility," I was cut off by the clearing of a throat. We turned and looked to see the fake winter looking at us in distaste.

"Can I help you?"

 _Off a cliff?_

"Dinner will be served in one hour," he said and walked away.

"We should finish our small tour and then head back," Elsa said and I nodded. We continued to look around and eventually stumbled onto the sleeping quarters. Maids were scurrying around cleaning and preparing rooms. I stopped one running past.

"Excuse me, could you show me our rooms?" The woman's eyes widened and she bowed.

"Forgive me your highness, I will show you right away," I frowned. It felt weird being called that. She showed me my room first. It was big and spacious. I even had a walk in closet. I never knew people could have so many cloths.

"Excuse me, but whose clothes are these?" I asked slightly confused. I could see Elsa giggle behind her hand.

"Well they are all yours your majesty,"

"Mine? But I just got here,"

"A few various sizes and styles were made in preparation," the maid said smiling. I looked around some.

"I don't wear dresses," I said and the maid's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry I will tell the tailor and have him start on some suits," she rushed out and I was too late to stop her.

"Now what do I do with all these cloths?" I pouted and Elsa walked to stand beside me.

"You can do anything you want with them," she said and I looked to her.

"I can give them to the maids?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's very generous of you," she smiled.

"I just made my own dresses so I've never needed them to make for me since The Great Thaw," she explained.

"I've always wondered that, wait does that mean I can make my own cloths?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Na, I don't understand my powers anyway. So I make a few plants grow, nothing special about that. Now controlling ice and snow that is real power," I smiled to her and she blushed slightly. We walked out my room and I stopped another maid.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Queen Elsa's room is?" She nodded and took us to the one across from mine. Inside it was just about as big as mine. It was almost a mirror image. Elsa looked around and nodded she seemed satisfied.

"We should head to dinner," I said and we walked to the dining room. I was sad to not have been able to ask the Queen what I wanted. My courage had left me since the interruption. As we entered the dining room the others were already seated. The head of table where Elsa would usually sit was empty as well as a seat beside it to its right side. Elsa promptly sat on the smaller chair and I was left with the head of table. The chair was slightly larger and, all be it really comfortable, it felt weird being the center of attention. Once I was seated they started bringing the food.

"So dear sister, how do you find the castle?" Autumn asked smiling as always.

"It's beautiful Autumn," I said and he frowned then chuckled.

"Right I never did give you my name. I am Augustus of Eden," he smiled and I nodded.

"My wife Ciara, the other woman is Dana and the man is Jasper," he introduced everyone properly this time. It was fun using seasons, but we all had birth names. We ate in relative silence, all very hungry after being at sea so long.

"I meant to say sister, your coronation will be held in three days if all goes according to plan," I nearly spat out my soup. I coughed slightly as I had swallowed it to prevent myself from spewing it all over the table.

"That soon?" I asked and he nodded.

"Best to do it quickly before something happens," he said and I nodded, put off from my soup now.

"You'll be fine," Elsa smiled to me and I relaxed.

"I hope so, I don't want to screw up," I admitted.

"First thing tomorrow I will start teaching you alright?" Elsa said and I smiled nodded.

"I appreciate that thank you Elsa," I said and we then continued to eat.

After when I got to my room there was a maid waiting.

"Can I help you?" I asked and she gave a polite smile.

"Your bath is ready your majesty," she lead into my room and into a bathroom through a door to the side.

"Oh, my god yes, I have been dying for a good wash!" I cheered and started undressing. Soon I was soaking into the warm water as I came up to my shoulders. This was a big bath and it felt amazing! After relaxing for a good while, I sat up and was about to get something to wash with when another pair of hands snatched it away. I blinked and looked to see a different maid.

"Evening my queen I will be washing you this evening," I stared at her as I started to slowly cover myself.

"I can do it myself," I said slowly.

"Then allow me to do your hair," she smiled.

"I…I suppose," I said softly and as I washed myself she washed my hair. It was nice, but very uncomfortable. After I was done and dressed I walked over to Elsa's room and knocked on her door. She opened it and my breath caught in my throat.

 _Wow._

"How can I help you Eliza?" she said sweetly.

"Um is it common for a maid to wash you?" I asked hastily. I needed to know. Elsa's eyes widened slightly.

"In some kingdoms yes, I personally don't allow it. Anna sure seems to like it, I think more for the attention and talking," she giggled and I relaxed.

"Alright thank you, I was worried," I admitted and she smiled.

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day," she smiled and I nodded.

"Goodnight Queen Elsa."

"Goodnight Queen Elizabella," she said coyly and I blushed. She closed her door as I made my way to my room. It really was a long day. I slid into bed and got myself comfortable.

 _This bed is heaven!_

Sleep came easy and it was amazing.

* * *

 **Few damn! Over 2000 words!**

 **I hope this will satisfy ya'll.**

 **Special thanks to...**

 **2namless2write - I have been chatting with you, but thank you again for reminding me that people read this.** **I will now be continuing from now so look out for updates!**

 **Please leave a review if you don't mind. It really helps.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dearies!**

 **I bring the next part already whoop!**

 **I have the hiccups *hic* Also I'm sick...**

 **And this is the second story I'm updating today...so much work...**

* * *

The next two days was spent either getting lessons from Elsa or Augustus. Elsa taught me the basics and how to act like a royal, while my brother taught me about Eden. It was safe to say I had a perpetual headache.

"Eliza, maybe we should take a break," Elsa said kindly and I shook my head. We were in the library as she was teaching me how to walk properly. I'm talking books on my head and stuff. Although with the shake of my head the books fell and I sighed as I picked them up. I had to place a hand over my right eye as the pain throbbed insistently. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up. Elsa was crouched and looked worried. She moved my hand away and placed her cool hand over the pain. It felt so good over the hotness I felt. A soft moan escaped me as her hand cooled more. It was like I could feel her powers caress over me. The pain seemed to fade as I cooled down. Her fingers stroked down my face to rest under my chin. I opened my eyes slowly and my breath hitched in my throat. Her own face seemed impossibly close. A faint blush spread over her cheeks. I could practically feel her nose against mine. Our breath mingled as our eyes slowly closed. My heart felt like it was about to burst out my chest.

 _This is it._

 _This is our moment._

A clearing of a throat made us jump back, each landing on our backsides. It was that asshole again. A growl left me and I jumped up, my hands clenching into fists.

"I've had just about enough of your damn interruptions! I suggest you start to learn how to knock or I will throw you out into the wilds!" I could feel myself seething. His face contorted into a sneer.

"You think you frighten me little girl?" He growled and took a step towards me.

"That's your highness to you, you peasant," I spat and before anymore words could be had the room heated up.

"That's enough you two!" We looked to see my brother and his wife standing in the double doors. They both looked angry. I was assuming the heat was coming from her.

"You two have been arguing like little children since yesterday," he said angrily.

"He keeps disrespecting me and interrupting me in the middle of important things," I scowled.

"Oh stop your insistent whining," he huffed and I pulled my hand back to punch him right in the fucking throat, but I felt Elsa's cool hand grip my wrist. I looked to her and my anger faded. I noticed the coldness coming from her and the spread of ice barely making it out from under her heels. I swallowed my pride and relaxed.

"Augustus if he doesn't start treating me the way he should then I'm sorry, I can't do this," I said and I saw him take a deep breath. His eyes dropped to the floor before lifting again.

"Jasper, I'm sorry but if you don't start respecting my sister I would have to escort you off the premises," he said and I smiled. Jasper looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"I can't believe you are willing to leave this kingdom to this un-educated, little child of a woman with lesbian tendencies," he snarled and I could feel murder radiating from Augustus's eyes.

"If I were you Jasper I would leave before things got ugly," my brother whispered. Jasper pulled his face.

"I will be back," he sneered and walked out of the room.

"I get the feeling we ain't seen the last of him," I sighed.

"Let us not think of him. The coronation is tomorrow and you need to be ready," Augustus said and then he left with his wife. A woman of few words it seems. I picked up the books and placed them back on my head.

"Let's get this walk down and then you can show me how to use the proper food utensils," I said as I started to walk in the passage Elsa had made with her snow. She looked dejected as she held her hands in front of her.

"Elsa what's wrong?" I asked walking to her, forgetting the books were there, but they stayed luckily.

"Is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"To be attracted to the same gender?"

"Of course not, there is nothing wrong with liking the same gender as yourself, people just tend to find it uncomfortable because their religion says it's wrong. I for one believe you can love whoever you want," I looked her in the eyes. I could see she was uncertain. Her country was heavily set into Evangelical Christianity. They were conservative, too traditional to see past a relationship that wasn't between a man and a woman. Too her I, or any woman, would be taboo. Not to mention not being able to produce an heir to the throne then, but she did have Anna and Anna had Kristoff. They could produce one and she could declare their child successor. Why were I thinking of her Kingdoms future and not mine? I did not wish to lay with a man. I yearned for a woman's touch. I yearned for Queen Elsa's touch. My brother could produce an heir as long as it was female. Keep tradition alive, but why keep two kingdoms alive when you can combine the two? Make a bigger and better kingdom. All that separated us were water and not even that far a distance. I could make a small island in between to station an army to aid either in an attack. My mind raised a million miles a second, ideas and possibilities clambering over the other to make their presence known, arguments and insecurities mixing with them. My mind was a war zone. I gripped my head as another headache formed. Elsa's cool hands held my head as she moved the long forgotten books from me.

"Let us skip to the utensils, you could do with some food in you when that is done," she whispered and I nodded.

We made our way to the dining room and she made me sit down, everything was laid out like it would be for a dinner party. There were so many forks and spoons and knifes. Some things didn't even look like you used them to eat with. We spent a good few hours on this till I had my head dropped into an empty bowl, my arms out stretched over the table as I groaned. Elsa looked just as tired and hopeless as I was feeling.

"Elsa, can we just say we tried and get some food? I'm starving," I whined and she nodded.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Yes! Alright let's get some food out here!" I chirped at the two maids standing by the door. They jumped into action and soon food started coming.

"Have you thought about what you want to wear for the coronation?" Elsa asked after a while.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a suit, I really don't like wearing dresses," I said and ate happily.

"Well you are handsome in men's cloths," she smiled and I blushed.

"Well I can't compare to your beauty if I wore dresses like you," I flirted back and she blushed in return.

"I'm nervous," I admitted as I pushed my half eaten fish away.

"Don't be it will be fine, you just do as you were taught," she smiled and rested her hand on mine.

"I will try, thank you Elsa, for enduring my stupidity,"

"You're not stupid Eliza, you learned so much in just two days, that is impressive, remember Anna has been taught her whole life and still she goofs up," we chuckled. That was true.

I was grateful to have Elsa by my side.

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **Not as good as the previous chapter but you need something before the big day!**

 **Shout out!**

 **2nameless2write - Staph you'll make me blush! Thank you I loved it too, I have all these beautiful images in my brain but my drawing skills aren't up to par just yet...I'll work on it though it's something I would like to see in an illustration and I'm too cheap to hire someone. I liked that part too I couldn't stop laughing. He pisses me off too but he is crucial to the plot. My big pleasure my dude anything for a fan.**

 **Well then I hope ya'll liked it I have something EPIC planned so hang tight.**

 **X3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dearies!**

 **I almost didn't get this done for this week...few I was stressing!**

 **I wanted this out before end of Friday, because ya'll know I don't post on weekends.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

So today is the day. Everything went smoothly…until everything went to hell. The crown had barely touched my head when it happened. Now I was fighting for my life as Eden started to burn and freeze at the same time. What happened? Well…let me tell you.

~S&W~S&W~S&W~S&W~S&W~

"Stand straighter!" A rather rude hand maiden barked.

"I'm trying," I groaned as I made my spine impossibly straight.

"Damn you old hag, I wanted to wear a suit not a fucking creep vine," I growled as she tightened the make shift corset.

"This is for your own good your highness," she huffed as she fastened the lace. It wasn't like a corset; let's say Queen Elsa would wear, but rather one to keep me from slouching. I panted as I relaxed some.

 _Hmm, this is actually comfortable._

She helps me put on the rest of my suit and lastly makes sure my lapels and epaulettes were neat. I wore a black suit with red trimmings and the golden crest of Eden. My hair was neatly sleeked to fit the professional look. I had had to beat them away with a stick so they wouldn't force makeup onto my face. "You look handsome your majesty," she smiled and I smiled as well.

 _Yea, I was kind of handsome._

~S&W~S&W~S&W~S&W~S&W~

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I made my way to the small stage where I was to receive my crown. My brother was to hand it to me seeing as we didn't have a church. Eden was never catholic. Because of our power, the founders were also the deities the people believed in.

 _Wouldn't you believe in personified forces of nature?_

 _I would._

As I walked no one seemed to notice creep vines making their way up the walls and pillars. I knew for a fact this was my nerves doing this. Maybe they thought I was purposely doing it. I caught Queen Elsa's slight worried glance at the vines before she smiled to me warmly. If anyone knew my struggle right now it would be her. Mine was slightly different from hers, back during the Big Freeze. Here people already knew of my abilities. That's didn't make me less nervous. With steady breath I walked up the small set of stairs to my brother, hoping to some form of mercy I wouldn't trip. There was this odd comforting mixture of cold and warmth coming from my brother. The only real way to describe it was purely that of autumn, that slight chill that cools you down from a long harsh summer. After taking my spot I looked out over the people that gathered in the throne hall.

"Kingdom of Eden! I present to you, your new Queen! Elizabella of Eden, daughter to Queen Farah and King Wilhelm of Eden!" He said proudly and I slightly bowed my head so he could place the crown. I waited with bated breath as he lowered it onto my head. With a heavy swallow I lifted my head back up soon as it was secure. The people all cheered, happy faces all around, but it was short loved.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the windows burst as a gust of ice cold wind stormed into the throne room. People screamed and turned to the doors. There stood Jasper clad in different elemental armour. His arm was outstretched to me as ice started covering the stone walls and floor. From his other hand he held a fire ball. My first instinct was to cover Elsa as I forced her in behind me. My brother stood before us and his wife stood next to him.

"Jasper what is the meaning of this!" Augustus yelled and I could feel heat starting to cover us like some sort of shield against the icy wind. Elsa was gripping the arm I was using to keep her behind me. The heat from Ciara was enough to keep the frost from Elsa on my arm at bay.

"The meaning? I have had enough of your obsession with your sister; I spent years to get to your side and trust! Just for it all to be thrown away by that girl! I was going to be lenient in taking over, but now I shall take the Kingdom by force!" He yelled and big hulking monsters of different elements made their way to us. Knights rushed in and started attacking the beasts. Servants came in and helped the other people to saver places.

"First I helped the Southern Isles destroy this place, but I never knew they had a son out at sea! I was promised this land by conquering it!" Jasper growled as he created a flame sword. Ciara pulled out a sword of her own as it lit up. They both clashed and a massive heat wave burst forth sending us stumbling back as Jasper and Ciara was thrust away from one another. Augustus caught her and then pulled out his own sword.

"Get to safety Eliza! Without you this kingdom will fall into his hands!" He growled and rushed to Jasper outside the throne room. I wanted to follow, but felt Elsa tug me to the back door leading out the throne room.

"Elsa I have to go help!" I yelled as tears gathered in my eyes.

"You are better off alive than dead Eliza!" She said sternly as she made an ice spike impale a flame golem. It howled in pain before being snuffed by ice. Elsa pulled me up some stairs to a small re-enforced pillar just for these occasions. When under siege people of importance where locked in here for safety. Elsa made some snow golems of her own to guard outside. I rushed to the small window to look out over the battle. I could see just enough of the front court yard to make out what was going on outside. Places where on fire and some were frozen over. There was so much going on with elements fighting each other for dominance. The room we were in was cold. I blinked as a snowflake fell on my nose.

"Elsa?" I turned to the snow queen as she was pacing back and forth holding herself. Ice starting to spread everywhere.

"Elsa, I am so sorry you got dragged into this," I gave a small whimper as I made my way to her. It was getting kind of cold. The nearer I got to her the colder it got. I was shivering by the point I reached her. With shivering arms I pulled her into a hug.

"E-Elsa, I w-w-will fix this-s-s," I stuttered out through chattering teeth.

"How Eliza, how will you do that?" She looked to me, her eyes wild and scared. I looked around, but flinched and screamed as a fireball burst against the window, smashing the glass. Instinctively I covered Elsa with my body. A shard embedded itself into the back of my shoulder, piercing the fabric of the suit.

"Eliza!" I heard Elsa yell as my knees gave in making me drop down. I was panting as I felt the blood starting to flow down my arm and back. With eyes becoming unfocused I saw the blood stain the white snow under us.

"Take it out," I said softly and Elsa looked to me confused.

"Take out the glass," I said again and she hesitated.

"Take out the goddamned glass Elsa!" I yelled and she yanked it out. I scream again briefly and grunt after. Standing with shaky legs I let out a growl.

"Ice it," I demanded and she was shaking as she stroked her hand over the wound making ice form over it, stopping the bleeding. My arm felt cold, I could feel it going dead to my fingertips as it spread to my shoulder blade, but I could still move my arm. It should hold till this is over. Everyone could do something with their power, but me. I was useless.

 _How was I supposed to run a kingdom if I can't defend it?_

My eyes caught the woods that lead up the mountain outside the broken window. Something clicked inside of me. Spring is basically a giver of life. I knew what I had to do.

"I need to get to the woods."

* * *

 **Hehe yes I'm leaving it there, or this will be too long and I wont get it out in time...**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **Shout out!**

 **2namless2write - Yes yes! Be angry at him! Be more angry at him now! I love cute Elsa just as much as assertive Elsa. Yea, I worked that in cause I took feel scared with my fathers side of the family realizing I'm a lesbian...I don't hide it I just don't out right tell them...its scary and like you said in that time it was even less accepted...thanks I feel like that is the answer I would give people who are unsure, a lot of my stories deal with religion cause once again my fathers side is heavy in that regard so I use this to rebel openly...The epicness is on its way I just needed more time...it's my pleasure to write! Specially for someone who appreciates it thank you!**

 **Well then I will see ya'll next time!**

 **Remember to leave a review if you would so kindly!**

 **I love you all!**

 **X3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey dearies!**

 **Sorry this is a tad late, Friday was a public holiday for my country.**

 **But never fear the next chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next series of events leading to us getting to the woods were a blur to say the least. Elsa had taken a few seconds to think about what I had said before looking out to the woods and nodding. She gripped my hand and pulled me out the safe structure and down the stairs. Her two snow golems followed behind us. As we ran through the halls of the castle to the back entrance Elsa's snow monsters got attacked and were now fighting off the others that tried to follow us. We pushed the doors open and I started looking around for horses. Elsa had yelled that there was no time and made horses out of her powers. They were beautiful, made of snow with ice hooves and eyes while their mains and tails were flowing snowflakes. We got on one each and raced into the woods. We ran as deep into the forest as we could, Elsa making more snow monsters to fight off any following stragglers. We ended up stopping in a relatively small meadow. Jumping off the horse I walked around trying to think of the best thing to create.

"What are you planning to do Eliza?" Elsa asked and I looked to her.

"A dragon," was all I said as it popped into my brain.

"What, what do you mean by dragon?" She asked looking confused.

"Eliza that's too big and complicated! I can't even make that sort of creature!"

 _She was right._

 _One person alone couldn't make such a creature._

I took her hand and gripped it between both of mine.

"Together, Elsa we make it together," I said and she blinked.

"How would that even work Eliza?"

"The body, we make it out of wood, its claws and teeth are ice, the wings a mixture of snow and leaves. Its tale made of vines. Elsa it could breathe ice, snuff out the fire, I know you could freeze this place in an instant, but not competing against Summer's heat, that's why only your immediate surroundings are icing over,' I explained and she looked around. Sure enough the most ice and snow were around her and as it traveled away from her it got less and less.

"But together we could make something powerful Elsa," I said as small purple flowers started sprouting up from the snow. She blinked and leaned down. She stroked over one of the flowers' petals and smiled.

"Are you sure about this Eliza?" She asked and I nodded.

"Once my brother and his wife catches on, they can help. I still say you are winter, that mad man is nothing more than a mage probably really skilled, enough so to fool my brother," I explained and she took a deep breath.

"Okay how do you want to do this?" She asked and I started racking my brain.

 _How could two people co-ordinate on creating something like this?_

 _Something that is so huge and alive?_

 _How do two people make anything together?_

 _Love._

I grabbed Elsa's hands again and looked her right in the eye.

"Elsa there is something I have wanted to tell you for so long,"

"Eliza…can't this wait?" She asked, but I could see she wanted to know.

"Elsa of Arendelle, I am deeply in love with you," I finally said fighting the urge to make something stupid up. Her eyes widened and she blinked.

"Eliza, I…" she said but her voice died down.

I was ready to be rejected. I wasn't ready for her to kiss me then and there. Her cold hands gently gripped my face as she pulled me to her. It took me a second to start responding. My eyes closed and my hands gripped her lithe waist as I pulled her closer. Her hands moved from my face to around my neck as we kissed. I could feel loose strands of hair tickle the side of my face as a slight breeze came up. It was cold, but soothingly warm at the same time.

 _This felt perfect._

The kiss felt like it was an eternity, but really just a few seconds. We pulled apart slightly; our breathing mingles as our hearts rapidly beat together.

"W-wow," I eventually said and she nodded slightly.

"Y-yea, wow," was her response. I only then noticed that we were bathed in shadows. Frowning I looked up and my eyes widened. There in the sky silently flapping its wings was a magnificent dragon. A mixture of our powers like I had described, but much more perfect. It looked at us with glowing ice blue eyes. Elsa looked up as well and she let out a gasp. The dragon landed; its paws almost as big as me. It lowered its head to us and cooed. Elsa reached out a hand to stroke its snout. Its scales were iced leaves, giving it an ethereal green shade. Its teeth were crystallized ice, sharp and strong.

"He's beautiful," Elsa whispered and all I could do was nod. I reached out a shaky hand and stroked his snout. It was cold, but not freezing.

"He will be perfect to help out," I smiled and kissed his nose. He huffed and spread his wings giving them a small flap.

"He seems eager, let's get going," I smiled to Elsa and she nodded.

"Let's get on him then," I chirped and Elsa hesitated.

"Elsa, it's safer than on the ground that's for sure," I said and she sighed.

"Fine then," I helped her onto the dragons back and just before I got on myself he nudged my arm. I could hardly feel it seeing as my hand was turning a lighter white than what I was used to being.

"It's okay big guy, I'm fine," I smiled and he nudged it again. I stroked his snout and he closed his eyes. I kissed his nose softly before getting on his back. Elsa wrapped her arms around my waist as vines sprouted holding us in place.

"Okay big guy let's go safe the kingdom, hmm?" I hummed and he flapped his wings. We took to the sky and headed to the burning kingdom. As we got closer some knights and monsters stopped battling to look at the flying beast. He let out a mighty roar, making everyone stop and look to us.

"It's over Jasper! Leave now and I will spare your pathetic life!" I yelled and he took to the sky as swirling wind took form as wings on his back.

"You think a measly dragon will stop me little girl?" He snarled and conjured a dragon of his own. His was smaller by comparison but was made of fire.

"Fuck, Elsa I'm going to have to get you onto the ground, I can't risk him hurting us both," I growled and tapped on our dragons back. He blew ice at the smaller dragon, snuffing most of his flame and making him shriek. We dived down while they were distracted. Once on the ground my brother and his wife ran to us. Elsa protested as the vines placed her down on the ground. I could see the question in all three their eyes.

"I have to do this, this is my kingdom, let me show my people I can protect them,"

"We can do that together!" Elsa pleaded and I shook my head.

"I am not risking two kingdoms, you can stay here and kill the fire, let me take care of Jasper," I said and took off my jacket and ripped out my make shift corset. Taking the ripped shirt sleeve I tear it off, doing the same to the other. I could see the worry in my brother's eyes as they say the state of my arm.

"I'm fine," I reassured them then took to the skies before they could protest.

The fire dragon shook its head and the fire roared to life once more. Jasper looked pissed. I gripped the grass like mane of my dragon as he surged forward to lock claws with the fire dragon. Thinking quickly I made a bow and arrows out of wood. Drawing back an arrow I nearly got Jasper off guard before he raised his hand and engulfed it in fire. He made a sword and I followed suit. As the dragons proceeded to fight we got up and proceeded to have a sword fight. I was smart and used the fines to keep me from falling off.

During our battle his dragon bit mine in the neck and used my sword to stab it in the eyes making it let go as my dragon let out a roar. While I was helping my dragon Jasper made a flame bow and arrow and shot me in the shoulder, this time the front part being pierced. I screamed in pain as the two elements mingled. The feeling it created was that of dry ice being placed on an open cut. In retaliation my dragon breathed ice at them, snuffing the dragons flame once more and encasing them in ice. With one last shriek the fire dragon gave all its remaining fire in one huge breath. The result was a massive fire ball that struck my dragon's wing.

We both tumbled to the ground. I was near passing out from the pain as every sound drowned from my ears. My vines grew slack and I slipped from the dragons perch. I could see him roaring as he flapped his uninjured wing. With my good arm I reached out to stroke his head. He stopped and looked to me with uncertain eyes. I made a shushing sound to him, like a mother calming her son. He looked to the nearing ground as he hugged me to him curling his good wing and what was left of his hurt wing around us. As we got closer to the ground I could hear the faint screaming below. It was just for a split second before everything went dark as we impacted onto the ground.

* * *

 **Um...w...well ah I...**

 **I don't know what to say...**

 **Shout out...**

 **2nameless2write - not blunt at all, she might specially after what just happened. Thank's I actually like stories that start that way as cliche as it's become. Ever thought that maybe..hes...not winter? Yay haha I love descriptive writing a lot, my dialogue sucks. Haha yea I thought ya know, not everyone is christion, nor have a religion, I myself am more spiritual than anything. Thank you *blushes* Thank you for reading!**

 **Well...I guess I will see ya'll next week?**

 **X3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello dearies.**

 **Sorry this is late, I have been dealing with stuff and writers block...**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

There was a blinding light piercing my closed eyes. I groaned and frowned as I covered them with my arm. The smell of flowers filled my nose and I felt myself relax. Birds were chirping and I could hear scurrying in the grass. A smile made its way onto my face.

 _This is perfection._

Letting my other senses take over I could feel my head resting on someone's lap. Willing my eyes open all I could see was the brightness of the sun. The person I was resting on looked down at me, but I couldn't see who it was. Just that it was a woman.

 _Elsa?_

"No dear, I'm sorry it's just me," the woman said and smiled as my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"M-mom?" I asked and she smiled gently as she stroked my hair.

"Your father is here too," she said and his face appeared over her shoulder.

"Ah you're finally awake, that was quiet the fall you had," he said and moved to my side as he looked at my arm. It wasn't hurting anymore.

"W-where am I?" I frowned and sat up. They both looked at one another then to me.

"Limbo," my mother said. I frowned more, not understanding.

"It's where you go when you…" she looked to my father.

"When you die," he ended and my eyes widened.

"I'm dead?" My voice came out in a whimper.

"Sort of, you're both dead and alive," he said and I shook my head.

"This is where your mind goes while your body still fights to survive. If your body can't recover you will go into the afterlife. If you do recover you get to go back to the living world," she explained.

"Then, then why are you here?" I asked and they looked down.

"We are here to keep you company, once your fate has been decided we go back to the afterlife," she said and dad nodded.

"It's a lot like this really," dad said.

"Just more people," mom added. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It looked like the perfect day. Not too warm not too cold. The sun was bright, but not blinding. I felt at ease.

"How long have I been here?" I asked looking to my parents.

"We have no notion of time, it is slow here compared to the real world, is all we know," my father said and mother nodded.

"It's best to just enjoy this while you are unable to do anything else," mother said.

I couldn't enjoy this. I just wanted to get back to my queen and kingdom. I wasn't ready to die. Not by a long shot. I will not give up till I could see Elsa and Eden again.

 **~S &W~S&W~S&W~S&W~ S&W~ S&W~ S&W~ S&W~**

 _Everyone stared as the dust cleared from the fall that had all their hearts stop, before them lay the dragon, slowly turning into nothing. Elsa rushed to see if Eliza were okay. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw all the blood that was spilling from her shoulder. Even though she weren't a doctor she could tell they would have to amputate her arm. This made Elsa cry even more. Her blue dress stained from the red blood as she hugged the lifeless body to her. She prayed to the gods and goddesses for Eliza to stay alive. Their surroundings became colder with every sob._

 _Even Augustus and Ciara let the queen grieve as it started to snow. Augustus now knew his sister was right. This was Winter. Not that man that pretended to be his friend. Now he paid dearly. Without his sister this kingdom will struggle. The few knights that remained looked to one another in sorrow. They didn't know their Queen for very long, but her bravery spoke a thousand words, for as young as she was her bravery was far bigger than theirs combined. The maids that had the opportunity to interact with the young queen felt sadness overcome them as they all cried silently. Doctors and nurses that were seeing to the hurt took a moment to look at one another before moving to take a look at their fallen Queen._

 _After much persuasion they managed to get the snow queen away from Eliza's body and take her to an infirmary. There doctors and nurses worked hard to keep the faltering heartbeat of their queen alive. They had to remove her arm so they could stop the bleeding and sow it shut. The stench of burning flesh as they cauterized the wound made everyone sick to their stomachs. They cleaned her and lay her to rest, a nurse at her side at all times to check for a pulse ever so often. Her heart beat was weak but still there, the slight rise and fall of her chest a small indicator that she was still breathing. It was so slight that one might miss it if they weren't paying attention._

 _As days turned into weeks Augustus forced Elsa back to her kingdom. Elsa only obliged with one condition; she would return every month for a week and if she weren't there when Eliza woke they would send word immediately. Where ever Elsa went, winter followed. She felt bad as it made her kingdom's crops suffer. Anna had been understanding and tried everything in her power for her sister to feel better. She reassured her that everything will be fine and that Eliza just needed to sleep. Anna missed her friend dearly, but she knew how much her sister loved the gardener._

 _She would point to the garden and say, "look everything is still beautiful and blooming! Look at the snow drop Eliza had planted! It's as strong as ever! She will be fine," but even Anna started to lose hope every time her sister would return looking sadder than ever._

 _Everyone was starting to lose hope…_

* * *

 **Sorry this is a bit on the sadder side, but it's all that came to mind...**

 **Besides what is a good story if it doesn't make you wanne curl up and cry at some point?**

 **Well...I don't know if this is sad enough to cry...**

 **Shout outs go too...**

 **SilverWolfe: Haha thank you for reading and leaving a review! Glad to see a fan of Eliza here**

 **2namless2write: Thank you I wasn't all too sure it it was up to par. That was my objective for the fella. Dry ice fucking hurts like a bitch. Haha I see your point at one part I actually forgot his name was Jasper haha. I'm hoping this is to your liking my dear, thank you for reading.**

 **So I shall see ya'll next time, enjoy!**

 **X3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Not dead!**

 **I am so sorry it it seemed like I abandoned this story, I just had a massive writers block on it.**

 **I hope this appeases some of you...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm leaving," I said as I looked to my parents. The frowned and looked to one another and I sighed.

"I can't stay here, my kingdom needs me," I added and they sighed.

"What if you're not ready? You could end up hurting yourself more," my father said and I growled taking a threatening step towards them.

"I don't care! I have a duty to my people! I must be worrying them to death and what about Elsa? What must she think?" I spat and my mother reached out towards me, but I pulled away.

"You've been doing nothing, but keep me here. You might have given up on your kingdom, but I will not," my fists were clenched tightly.

"Elizabella, calm down, we didn't have a choice in death," my mother said and my father held her arm.

"How long do you think it has been since I entered this real? It could have been years for all I know!" I spat and paced around. I've been here too long. I can feel it.

"I'm going to leave now, don't try to stop me this time," I whispered and closed my eyes. Every time I had tried to wake up they would stop me, tell me I still needed to heal. I don't believe that anymore. I needed to see my kingdom, my people, my brother, my…my queen. I needed to see Elsa.

 _Eliza's fingers twitched as her eyes fluttered. The nurse on standby gasped and ran to the door calling to the doctor. Once the doctor entered along with Augustus they saw the fallen Queen move her head side to side before frowning. They watched her bring her hand up to rub her face, the movement sluggish and shaky._

I groaned and tried moving my other arm but something was preventing me from doing so. It confused me and I couldn't move to push myself up. I felt strong hands keep me down as another pillow was placed under my head, elevating me. I managed to open my eyes.

Once I could see and focus on the faces in the room I looked to my left arm. All I saw was a stump for a shoulder. Great, just perfect.

"Eliza?" Augustus said faintly as if I would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

"How long was I out?" I asked running my now only hand through my hair.

"Close to a year," he said softly and my eyes widened.

"It felt like a day or two!" I was starting to panic, "I thought a month at least!" I added as nurses had to keep me from sitting up.

"My Queen I must ask that you take it easy, your muscles have gone weak," the doctor said and I whimpered.

"Elsa, where's Queen Elsa?" I asked, pleading with my eyes to my brother.

"She should be here any moment for her monthly visit," he said smiling slightly. I relaxed. Good I get to see her.

"I'm kinda hungry," I said trying to smile. Everyone chuckled softly before a nurse placed a tray down on the bed. I licked my lips at seeing water and fruit with bread and chicken.

"You should eat slowly and little at a time, your body isn't used to large quantities anymore," the doctor said and I nodded. Following his instructions I took small sips and bites from the plate.

My head jerked to the doors as hurried footsteps were heard. One of the nurses was busy checking my shoulder. It was mostly healed, but still tender.

"Eliza!" Elsa burst through the doors, tears where streaming down her face as a grin was plastered over her face.

"Elsa!" I smiled and reached out my arm to her. She nearly tackled me as she rushed over and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back as tightly as my muscles could. Tears were streaming down my own face.

"I missed you so much," she sighed and pressed her face into my neck. I saw the nurse leave and we were left alone.

"I missed you too my Queen, I am so sorry I was out for so long," I whispered, nuzzling my cheek to her.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she smiled as she pulled away. Her hands stroked my face, like she didn't believe I was really here.

"I'm glad you're alright," I said.

"Never mind me, it's you that got hurt," she sniffed.

"But I'm okay, I'm alive," I reassured her and gripped the back of her head. Her soft hair felt soothing as I pulled her closer. Our lips met in a sweet soft kiss. All was right with the world.

In the next few days I tried eating more and exercising my muscles. It took about a week till I could stand by myself again. I still needed help walking. It didn't help that I was a bit off balance without my arm. The blacksmith managed to make me a leather covering for my shoulder where I could clip a cape on to cover the left side of my body. It helped in not making me feel self-conscious. It looked bad ass though.

Elsa had said she was going to stay by my side till I was strong enough to be by myself. I didn't argue and just shook my head at her. It took a month of intense training before I could do things by myself. I was back to my regular weight and I felt like myself again.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked as we stood just shy of the balcony.

"I believe so, it's time I showed my people I'm alright and ready to take my place again," I smiled to her and she nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony. The slight breeze made me smile as I looked out, over my people. The courtyard was filled with cheering people. I smiled wide and waved to them. They cheering died down and everyone now looked to me to speak.

"People of Eden, I must thank you all for being so patient. As you all can see I am alright and will be taking my place once more. I'd like to thank my brother Prince Augustus for looking after the kingdom and her people while I was recovering. The events almost a year prior were tragic, but we can only come back stronger from there. I promise on my crown that no harm will ever befall Eden and her people ever again. We are a kingdom of peace and we will keep it that way. I would also like to say that we signed a treaty with the kingdom of Arendelle. They will aid us in any future attacks and vice versa. So be assured we will be protected. Now, I'd like to conclude with giving each of you the day of celebration, go be with your family and your friends and show each other love and thanks for still being here," I smile and everyone cheers again, people hugging here and there.

"That was well done," Elsa said as I stepped back inside. Her hands took mine in theirs, her fingers cold as always.

"I couldn't have done anything without you by my side my Queen," I smiled and gripped her finger tips, bringing them up to kiss them. She blushed slightly.

"Queen Elsa, I would like to ask you something," I said after a moment of collecting my thoughts.

"What is it Eliza?" She asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Would you allow me to court you?" I asked before I could lose my nerve. She blinked and blushed.

"I will allow it," she whispered smiling and I couldn't contain myself. I pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. They were soft and slightly cold, but I didn't mind.

We separated after there was a clearing of a throat. I glared to my brother as he had a smirk on his face.

"The party has started downstairs, don't take too long you lovebirds," he chuckled before leaving. I cleared my throat and smiled to Elsa.

"Shall we?" I asked and she nodded taking my hand as she fell into step at my right.

"We shall," she smiled.

* * *

 **Not long enough to apologize for the lack of updates on this, but I just needed to get this out.**

 **I am so sorry once again...**

 **Thank you to those that still reads this and still follows.**

 **X3**


End file.
